El peor de los planes
by Luhna Malfoy
Summary: Cuando una joven parece ser la mejor para un plan Mortífago sin sentido, la vida del trío de oro, de sus allegados y de sus más grandes enemigos da un giro inesperado, sin pies ni cabeza. Draco & Astoria


A pesar de que aquel sonido musical ponía sus nervios de punta desde la primera vez que lo había escuchado, dejó que timbrara un par de veces antes de levantar el auricular.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- NECESITABA HABLAR CONTIGO – gritaba una voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Me imaginaba – continuó susurrando la otra -. De otro modo no hubieras llamado, empiezan a preocuparme las cosas evidentes que siempre insistes en explicar.

- ¿SABIAS QUE…?

-¿…me estás dejando sordo? – le cortó la primera voz -. Te escucho perfectamente sin que grites.

- ¿Ah, si? – replicó Lucius Malfoy retomando la voz suave, baja y fría que lo caracterizaba -. Estos estúpidos aparatos muggle – murmuró, y su interlocutor pudo estar seguro de que había alejado de sí el teléfono móvil para observarlo con asco, al juzgar por la lejanía que se sintió en el audio.

- Creo que me llamabas para algo. No tengo todo tu tiempo ¿recuerdas que lo mencioné cierta vez?

- Tenemos una idea brillante para que Astoria se acerque al chico sin levantar sospechas.

- ¿Ah, si? – se interesó Severus -. ¿Y cuál es?

- Pasar por delante de él, caminando, ya sabes…

- Esa fue MI idea – se quejó. Lucius rió entre dientes al otro lado de la línea -. Voy a tu casa…

- Mansión…

- Como sea – espetó Severus observándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo frente al que había colocado el teléfono fijo, cuyo auricular colocó de vuelta en su sitio sin haberse despedido del otro, finalmente estaban a punto de verse en la reunión para la que ya se había alistado.

Instantes después se hallaba caminando a través de los jardines y cruzando las grandes rejas - como si estas fueran humo – de una hermosa mansión; siguió el camino hacia la puerta principal y la aporreó con el puño con poca paciencia y menos delicadeza. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tomar la idea como suya?

- ¡Abre la puerta…! - ésta se abrió de golpe -. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para…?

- Buenas noches, Snape, ya se me hacía conocida tu voz – dijo una voz tranquila, aterciopelada, tan suave que resultaba asombroso el efecto que causaba. El hombre silenció sus gritos de inmediato: la voz de la chica seguía disgustándole y, al fin y al cabo, no era Lucius quien había abierto la puerta -. ¿Terminaste de gritar? Me alegro, el dolor de cabeza está matándome – abrió un poco más la puerta después de esbozar una sarcástica y veloz sonrisa para dejarlo ingresar al vestíbulo y la cerró detrás de él -. Sígueme – le ordenó sin preámbulos mientras se abría paso entre varios bolsos de aspecto caro.

- Pensé que se iban esta tarde – comentó Severus intentando disfrazar su renovado enojo, ahora dirigido especialmente a la muchacha que iba delante de él y se creía la jefa por el favoritismo que Lord Voldemort parecía tenerle. Ella pareció no escucharlo sino hasta segundos después

- Nos vamos en una hora pero hay algunos detalles que nos faltan pulir… según alguien allá arriba, no tengo idea de quién lo dijo – concluyó entornando los ojos en un gesto dubitativo que Snape no pudo ver, pero sí predecir por su tono de voz.

Abrió otra puerta y se encontraron en la sala de estar de la mansión, donde todas las luces estaban apagadas. La anfitriona chascó los dedos y el lugar se iluminó por completo. Luego se volvió hacia Severus, que la observó por un breve instante que le bastó para darse cuenta por centésima vez de lo hermosa que era la muchacha parada frente a él.

Con sus dieciséis años, Astoria Greengrass no era una chica común. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era descendiente de veelas, menos ellos, los mortífagos, que sabían perfectamente lo que era: una nacida de muggles, extraña y divertida adquisición de los mortífagos que aún le resultaba inexplicable.

En el rostro angelical llamaba la atención su mirada gélida, los ojos negros parecían irradiar odio hacia cualquier cosa que mirase. Tenía los labios de un inusual rojo y algunas ondas de su cabello negro brillante caían sobre la piel de su cara y sus hombros. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, era alta, esbelta y parecía flotar al caminar, aunque él, Snape, no dudaba que lo hiciera.

- Lucius bajará en un instante – anunció con molestia en la voz.

Severus la observó por un instante más y se sentó en una de las butacas que estaban cerca a la chimenea mientras ella giraba y Desaparecía. Supuso que había Aparecido en el piso superior porque podía sentir su voz apagada sobre su cabeza.

Unos momentos después alguien bajó las escaleras seguido de otra persona encorvada muy fácil de reconocer: era Colagusano. Lucius se dirigió hacia Snape en todo su porte. Su largo cabello rubio caía ordenadamente hacia atrás y llevaba en la mano un cayado pulido en oro, que usaba como adorno.

- Vamos, la reunión es arriba.

- ¿No hubiese sido más fácil hacerme subir de frente? – preguntó él ya completamente frustrado mientras lo seguía escaleras arriba, seguido por Colagusano.

- Dice que no es su mansión y que no puede hacer subir a extraños directamente – Snape quiso decir que él no era ningún extraño pero Lucius lo interrumpió-. La verdad, estaba un poco molesta. Dice que no es sirvienta de nadie y que deberíamos buscar una persona que abra la puerta. Felizmente el Señor Tenebroso recién se ha levantado. Entra.

Sostuvo una puerta y lo invitó a pasar. Todos los presentes, Voldemort a la cabeza de la mesa por supuesto, volvieron las cabezas para ver quien había entrado.

- A la izquierda de Astoria, Severus – indicó el jefe vagamente. Él obedeció al instante y se sentó al lado de la chica, que despedía un aroma delicioso -. Supongo que Lucius ya te informó de lo último…

- Después de bastantes ideas estúpidas ya tenemos una que parece ser suficientemente decente – se adelantó la más joven de los presentes continuando con un tema que evidentemente ya habían estado discutiendo.

- Si no me equivoco es la que sugerí en un primer momento – observó Snape.

- Si – corroboró el Señor Tenebroso -. Dijiste algo del chico. Si lo pudieras repetir…

- Es un muchacho ingenuo que se enamora fácilmente… o se hace amigo de la primera persona que ve – recitó éste agregando la última frase de último momento.

- Y allí entra Astoria – intervino una voz femenina y fuerte del otro lado de la mesa, al lado de Lucius.

- Te escuchamos, Bellatrix – invitó Voldemort.

- Es algo sencillo – explicó ella con tono de entendida -. Si el chico es fácil de impresionar el trabajo de ella es igualmente fácil. Sólo pasar por delante de él le bastará para captar su atención.

- Regresaré en un minuto – murmuró Greengrass levantándose bajo la mirada de uno o dos de los presentes mientras se dirigía al brujo que estaba a la cabeza y que se volvió a los demás mientras ella salía.

- Ninguna idea más ¿verdad? – todos negaron con la cabeza -. Me olvidaba de algo – añadió recordando súbitamente -. Tu error casi nos delata la vez pasada, Goyle…

- Le suplico perdón, mi Señor – dijo atropelladamente el aludido al tiempo que rodeaba la mesa para arrodillarse ante Voldemort.

- Ni te gastes, es la última vez que pides perdón y quedas vivo; te cruciaría pero no estoy de ánimos - Goyle se incorporó tembloroso agradeciendo su suerte y se alejó del mago rápidamente, por si cambiaba de parecer -. Se levanta la sesión.

- Por fin.

- Muero de hambre – comentaban algunos mientras se levantaban.

- Dile a tu hijo que sólo era una pequeña broma de bienvenida – dijo Voldemort aproximándose a Lucius.

- Ya se lo dijeron casi todos. Voy a hablar con él… otra vez – el rubio elevó ambas cejas con aspecto aburrido a la idea de volver a insistir con su infantil hijo mientras Astoria se unía a ellos con un gesto de hastío, seguramente porque no era la primera reunión que terminaba cuando ella había salido -. Voy a despedir a la gente – anunció escuetamente virando sobre las suelas de sus zapatos y saliendo del lugar bajo la aprehensiva mirada de la chica que acababa de regresar.

- Puedes dormir después de comer si quieres – le dijo Voldemort a la morena -. Aún tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

- Gracias, Señor – musitó ella apartando de golpe la vista de la puerta por la que el rubio acababa de salir.

- Señor – llamó Severus minutos después al encontrarlo solo -. ¿Me encargo ya del trabajo de los Greengrass?

- Sí. Haz el traslado.

* * *

><p>Una muchacha de cabello castaño arrojó un montón de barro a uno de los chicos con los que jugaba, que lo esquivó por poco.<p>

- Te falta puntería, Granger – rió su gemelo tomando otro montón de barro que arrojó hacia ella, consiguiendo que le diera de lleno en la cara. Ambos soltaron la misma risotada burlona.

- Hermione, Fred, George – el grito de Ginny resonó por el jardín desde la lejana puerta trasera de la Madriguera -, ¡Almuerzo!.

Los tres jóvenes entraron corriendo y se dirigieron a la cocina luego de haber dado una rápida visita al cobertizo para poder lavarse las manos y, en el caso de la chica, la cara.

- Vaya, mamá, yo pensé que ya estaba todo listo para almorzar – dijo uno de los gemelos observando el jaleo en el pequeño cuarto.

- Si quieres todo listo ayuda, Fred – exclamó la señora Weasley, que parecía estar al borde de la histeria.

- Soy George, mujer – se quejó indignado el gemelo por decimotercera vez en lo que iba de las vacaciones.

- Ven y ayuda, George.

- ¡Soy Fred!

Tonks lanzó una sonora carcajada mientras su cabello cambiaba de color.

- Bueno, Fr…, Geor… ¡El que seas! ¡Ayuda si quieres comer!

- Vamos, Molly, te quiere quitar el estrés…

- Pues me lo aumenta, Nymphandora.

- No me llames Nymphandora – advirtió Tonks sin separar los dientes mientras su cabello se tornaba rojo.

- Bueno – el verdadero George se hizo escuchar sobre el ruido dando unas palmadas -, familia, miembros de la Orden del Fénix, del ED y padres de familia – añadió inclinándose ceremoniosamente hacia los padres de Tonks, que estaban invitados -. Ha llegado la hora del relax. Tomemos aire todos juntos, por favor. Uno – inhaló aire -… dos – exhaló -. Uno… dos…

Uno de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley miró a Hermione y ambos rieron silenciosamente ante en evidente deseo del gemelo de hacer enojar más a su madre.

- ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo todos? – reventó la señora Weasley -. ¡¿No ven cómo Ron y Hermione se ríen de ustedes?

- Vamos, Molly – dijo Kingsley aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Venga, querida, relájate.

-¿Pero qué dices, Arthur? ¿Ustedes dos no tendrían que estar en el Ministerio hace media hora?

Sólo aquella pregunta bastó para romper la calmada atmósfera de George cuando de nuevo todos empezaron a corretear de nuevo.

- Remus, Tonks, ocúpense de las mesas, por favor. Hermione – la señora parecía ligeramente contenta por el reanudado caos -, coloca los cubiertos con Ginny.

Ambas asintieron, se dirigieron al cajón de cubiertos y salieron al patio abriéndose paso entre el montón de personas que, intentando ayudar, empeoraban el asunto apretujándose entre todos.

- ¿Le has escrito a Sirius? – preguntó Ginny recuperando el aliento.

- Aún no. Pensaba escribirle hoy.

- Yo también. Qué casualidad – vino una voz contenta detrás de las chicas, que voltearon a ver a Ron, que avanzaba sonriente hacia ellas con un montón de platos. Era imposible dejar de notar lo guapo que se había vuelto durante el último año.


End file.
